


Coffee?

by Impala73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Human Kara, Human Kara Danvers, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala73/pseuds/Impala73
Summary: Lena Luthor is a successful business women, her business being a small coffee shop in National City. She loves her work and meets lots of people, but when a cute blonde with glasses and a notebook comes in  every week for coffee she finds that she may be feeling more than just a platonic, business like bond with her.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena wiped down the slate counter, her shop was always quiet around this time so she took the opportunity to tidy up and take a breather. Clearing away the used cups and plates she headed to the back counter to start washing up. The jingling of the bell signalled to her that there was a customer. Drying her hands on the tea towel that was knotted to her belt loop, she turned round, finding her face to face with a slightly frazzled looking blonde women, her arms were full of papers and pens. Using her shoulder to try and push her glasses back up her face, squinting at the chalkboard hanging above Lena’s head.

“So, what can I get for you?” She said with a smile, pen at the ready.

“Uuuuuh, can I have a… large latte with… two pumps of vanilla syrup and one of hazelnut please?” The women said, trying to shift all her papers to one arm, reaching with the other into her bag. She pulled out her purse just as the mountain of paper began to slip.

Lena couldn’t help but smile at the look of utter despair on the blonde women’s face,

“Here, let me help you,” She ducked under the counter, kneeling next to the women she helped scoop the paper into piles, stacking it on one of the tables. The other women kept apologising and rambling to the point she was tripping over her words. Lena just laughed, telling her that it was no problem.

Once they had collected all the paper Lena stood up, offering her hand to the women before ducking back under the counter.  Finally managing to collect herself enough to had Lena some money,

“Can I have a name?”  Lena asked, normally she wouldn’t bother when there were so few customers, but she wanted an excuse to talk to her, just a little longer.

“Kara, Kara Danvers.”

* * *

Lena made up the order and brought it over to where Kara was sat, she was intensely focused on whatever it was she was scribbling in her notebook, shuffling through the stack of paper and highlighting bits and pieces. Kara quickly glanced up, flashing Lena a smile ad thanking her, before returning to her work.

For the next hour Lena leant against the back counter, trying to reading her book but every few minutes her attention wandered to Kara, still hunched over her work. Occasionally Lena would be distracted by another customer coming in for coffee.

When Kara got up to leave she brought her cup back over to the counter, not something that most customers did. Lena smiled, leaning on the counter.

“Thanks again, for the coffee, and helping me,” she said, smiling back.

“Anytime,” Lena replied, smirking at the slight blush on Kara’s cheeks as she ducked her head, grabbing her pile of papers and her bag. As she reached the door she turned back and gave Lena a little wave as she disappeared out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Every Thursday from then on Lena would spend the day waiting for Kara to come in for whatever crazy coffee combination she had come up with that week. The time always varied, some weeks she would see her during the early morning rush, just having enough time to exchange a smile as she took her order. Other times she would come in in the evening, giving the two of them time to chat whilst Lena makes up her coffee to go, taking the time to doodle a little cartoon on the cup. Most weeks she would come in during the lunch time rush. Most the time Kara would find a table to sit and scribble in her notebook, causing Lena to get distracted from the mundane tasks that come with owning a coffee shop, doing inventory or cleaning the machines.

Today was Thursday. March 29th. The day ticked by, many of Lena’s regular customers came and went, there were quite a few new faces too. She was in a good mood because she had finally had the opportunity to use the sign language she’d learnt when a deaf customer had come in. He had been shy at first, simply handing over a piece of note paper with his coffee order on. She had signed to him asking if there was anything else she could get for him. When he saw this, a grin formed on his face and he asked if the blueberry muffins were gluten free. They weren’t, but Lena told him that they had some gluten free flapjacks. The man left with coffee and a flapjack, promising that he would be back tomorrow, thanking her as he did so.

Morning rolled into afternoon and as the evening crowd began to move out and Lena began to prepare to close the shop she wondered what had become of Kara, she normally would have been here by now. All the other customers had cleared out, it was now 8pm, closing time, and Kara still hadn’t shown. Checking her watch every few minutes Lena sat on the counter, waiting just a few extra minutes in case Kara was just running late. Eventually at 8:20pm Lena decided that she had to give up, she still needed to lock up and get home. Sighing she turned off the lights, maybe Kara would be back next Thursday.

One by one the weeks flickered past. Each Thursday Lena kept an eye out for Kara in the hope that she would reappear. Thursday after Thursday went past, each one ended with Lena keeping the shop open just 10 extra minutes. Each week she was disappointed as the bubbly blonde women wouldn’t show.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of months of missed Thursdays Lena began to lose hope of seeing Kara again. Maybe she had moved, or simply found a coffee shop she preferred. May 24th, the morning rush had just ended, meaning that Lena had a few hours of peace and quiet before lunch time. There were a couple of customers settled with their drinks so Lena was just busying herself till someone needed a refill or something.

The till had been out of commission for a few days, there had been a power surge or something and the fuse had blown. Lena sat under the counter, screwdriver in hand; finally some of those physics lessons were coming in handy! She heard the muffled bell ring,

“Be with you in just a second!” She called, hearing the footsteps approach. Giving the screwdriver one final twist she pushed the plug back into the socket, smiling as she heard the beeping of the till. Pushing herself to her feet she readjusted the messy bun she had quickly scooped her hair into. “What can I get for you?” she asked, as she turned to face her customer. She was met with blonde hair, a dorky smile and glasses,

“Hey stranger,” Kara tilted her head as she spoke,

“Kara! I thought maybe we lost you to another coffee shop!” Lena smiled back “What can I get for you?”

“Uuuuuuh… can I have a mocha, with… two pumps of raspberry syrup please!” Kara leaned across the counter as Lena started to make her drink, “you know I’d never abandon L Coffee! I was out of town, my friend Barry needed my help, and I got hurt,” Lena glanced over with concern, Kara caught “don’t worry, I’m fine now” she reassured her “it just meant that I had to stay longer than anticipated.”

“But you’re back now!” Lena gave her a smile as she placed the mug in front of Kara, leaning on the counter too. They chatted as Kara sipped away; telling Lena all about her adventures in Central City, about how she had had to spend the night in hospital  after tripping and falling down the stairs, fracturing her ankle and getting a concussion in the process. Lena laughed when she described how her sister, Alex, had scolded her for her clumsiness.

The pain medication the doctors had put her on had given her really bad motion sickness so she had been stuck in Central City till her she was given the all clear by the doctors last week. Her boss hadn’t been too happy at all the time she had had to take off either; this gave Lena the perfect opportunity to ask about her job.

“I work at CatCo Worldwide Media, as a journalist,”

“Aaah, so that’s what you’re always scribbling in your notebook!” Lena smiled triumphantly, pleased to have solved that mystery. They continued their convocation, only pausing so Lena could refill an Americano; when Kara’s phone binged, alerting her that it was time to get back to work, they said goodbye, Kara promising that she’d return next Thursday.


	4. Chapter 4

Keeping her promise Kara returned the following week just before the evening rush, buying the pair five minutes to talk before Lena had to attend to other customers. The week after it was in the morning that Kara came in, this time wanting to try an espresso with peppermint syrup, Lena tried to warn her against it but Kara insisted. She returned a few minutes later admitting that Lena was right and could she please just have a vanilla latte, refusing to have it on the house despite Lena’s offering, insisting that it was her own fault for ignoring Lena’s advice.

Week after week Kara kept her promise and showed up. Week after week Lena made her whatever she wanted. They chatted when there weren’t too many customers, or exchange a few words and a smile if there were. There wasn’t a week that Kara missed for three months. That was until August 30th.

Lena waited all day; the morning rush came and went, no Kara. The pre-lunch lull, the lunchtime rush, all the way till the evening rush had passed, and still no Kara. It was getting close to closing time and Lena was beginning to suspect that Kara wasn’t coming. Maybe her friend needed help again, or she had hurt herself again. 8pm and no Kara. Pulling out her book she sighed, she’d just give Kara a _little_ longer.

At 8:20pm Lena finally gave up. Kara wasn’t coming. Switching off the lights and locking up, Lena turned to start walking home. A figure jogged up to her,

“Hey! Lena!” It was Kara, slightly out of breath

“Hey, Kara! I didn’t think you were coming, I can open the shop if you want coffee?” Lena offered, her keys in her hand. Kara had caught her breath by that point,

“No, no, don’t worry. Lena, I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier, I lost track of time but I wanted to wait till it was quiet so I could talk to you about something, well I mean I say talk but more discuss, or not if you don’t want to or,” She was starting to ramble, fidgeting with her glasses and using vague hand gestures as she spoke. Lena gently caught hold of her wrists; this was the first time they had made physical contact. Kara’s wrists felt warm and smooth in her hands. She locked eyes with her,

“Kara what did you want to talk to me about?” Kara was quiet for a second, staring at Lena, her mouth slightly open from where she had been cut off, her lips moving slightly as she tried to string together a sentence. For a journalist she sure could struggle with words sometimes, Lena thought.

“Oh screw it” Kara muttered to herself, breaking her wrists free from Lena’s grasp, taking hold of her shoulders and pushing her against the wall, pressing her lips to Lena’s as she did so. Lena was shocked, her mind trying to process what was happening. Kara pulled back, seeing the expression on Lena’s face she turned bright red, staggering a few steps back, ducking her head as not to meet Lena’s eyes

“I am so sorry, I just completely misread the situation and I am so sorry, I’m going to go and I’ll just find somewhere else to get coffee, so you don’t have to see me again and,”  Lena laughed. Kara’s head snapped up. Taking a step forward Lena gently took hold of the lapels of Kara’s coat

“You didn’t misread anything…” She whispered as she pulled Kara close to her, kissing her as Kara started to smile, whilst kissing her back she pushing Lena against the wall again. “So,” Lena said through the kiss, “you want to get coffee sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fluff, I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment :)


End file.
